


A Glorious Return (Not)

by rosered00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: Levi is stoic and Eren is.... not.An expansion on a headcanon I had at Canada's Wonderland in which these dorks meet on a rollercoaster.Also, I moved tumblrs to @whoevenknowsit





	A Glorious Return (Not)

"Oi, kid. You okay?" 

Levi wasn't entirely sure why he bothered asking. The young man in question was clearly not alright in the slightest. His dark brown hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his hands were trembling as he reached up for the shoulder restraints. 

He jumped a little when Levi spoke, glancing over at him with bright green eyes that flashed with anxiety. 

"I'm fine," he replied, though there was a shaky quality to his voice that belied his words. 

Attendants began making their way down the line of cars, strapping in reluctant riders and excited thrill-seekers alike. The stranger watched them nervously as they approached, and Levi swore he saw him gulp as they reached their car. 

The restraints were pulled down with a series of ratcheting clicks, settling on Levi's shoulders and securing them in the uncomfortable seat. He gave an experimental push on them by force of habit- roller coasters didn't frighten him, but it never hurt to check things over for oneself- before turning to look at the boy next to him again. 

The façade of serenity had slipped away entirely now that the attendants had moved on. He was looking about in a panicked manner that seemed like nothing so much as a caged animal seeking an escape. 

Levi nudged an elbow into his arm, then did it again more sharply when there was no response. 

"Why did you even get on this thing? You look like you're about to shit yourself," he asked when the stranger turned his head. “And what's your name, anyhow?"

"Eren," came the response, "and I'm here because my friends are assholes who wouldn't let us leave this park until I went on a 'real ride.'"

A voice crackled over the speakers situated around the ride's platform, telling them in a cheerful tone to enjoy their ride. The train lurched into motion, and Levi knew immediately that there was no way in hell Eren would be enjoying any of this. 

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck," Eren hissed as they began to climb the first hill. The clanking of the track beneath them nearly drowned out the frantic whispering. "Shit, this was a bad fucking idea." 

"Listen, kid." Levi bumped him again, more gently this time. "You'll be fine. You had to be standing in that line as long as I was. Did you see anyone get hauled off into an ambulance afterwards? Use your head."

"Yeah, well, my head is telling my heart to slow down but it really isn't listening." Eren's voice seemed to be creeping a little higher with each passing syllable, but it looked as though now that he'd started talking, he couldn't stop. "Now I'm sitting here rambling on to some guy who's weird enough to ride this thing  _ alone _ and oh God the last thing I'll have done is insult this stranger-" 

"It's Levi, and I  _ do _ have friends on here." He emphasized this with a backwards wave, towards his companions at the rear of the train. Not that Eren appeared to notice, his wide eyes hooked as they were on the peak of the hill as they crested it. 

"Levi, we're going to fucking die!" The shriek with which Eren proclaimed this was positively painful, though not quite as painful as the grip that he now had on Levi's forearm and thigh. 

By the time that they had entered the first loop, Levi had an arm in his face, a leg hooked over his own, and he was pretty sure that his right ear would never work the same again. To be honest, he wasn’t even sure how this kid managed to contort himself enough to pull off that pose in such restrictive safety gear. 

It took some wriggling and prying of Eren’s fingers, but Levi managed to remove his arm from the stranglehold, only to have his hand grabbed as soon as it was free.

Well, that wasn’t so bad. Levi would have been lying if he said that having the attractive young man clinging to him hadn’t managed to make his cheeks rosy; now he was very nearly flustered. 

It almost brought a bit of disappointment to his heart when the train finally slid back into the platform. At least until he looked over to Eren once again and saw what had become of him. 

He'd been cute before. Now, with his face flushed and eyes glazed, he looked more than a little erotic. His chest heaved against his t-shirt with each breath, gradually balancing out as the adrenaline rush began to fade. 

Levi forced himself to glance away, lest the lap restraints become even tighter. 

Neither of them spoke again until they were clambering out of the car. Levi turned and offered his hand to Eren, who took it and used it to haul himself up onto the platform. 

"Hey, um, Levi?" Eren asked as they wound their way through the exit to rendevouz with their respective companions. "Do you think maybe we could keep the bits about the screaming and hand-holding to ourselves?" 

"Why do I have to swear to secrecy? Do you plan on my spending a lot of time with your friends in the future?" 

"I mean, I wouldn't mind that…?"

Levi's eyes widened a little at the implications of that, and he glanced back at Eren once more. They've reached the end of the exit now, and he can see his friends approaching in the background. If he's going to make a move on this adorable thing, it's now or never. 

"Okay then," he began, holding a hand outstretched. "How about a deal? Let me treat you to a date, and we can keep your squealing a secret." 

Levi could feel the corners of his mouth curling up a little as Eren takes his hand and shakes it, a smile gracing his face as well. 

"Okay, deal."


End file.
